


My Little Angel

by HinaSaku



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Humor, Hybrids, Male-Female Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: After feeling sick one day, Stocking makes her sister take her to the doctor only to find out that the angel is actually pregnant, with a ghost of all things! Stocking is overcome with happiness while Panty is...well, not too happy with the whole affair.





	

Stocking groaned as she threw up yet another one of her sweets. Something wasn't right here. Never in her entire life had she been this sick in her entire life. What was wrong with her? It couldn't have been the sweets, could it? No way. Sweets never hurt her…well except for that one time, but that was the work of a ghost. Was this the work of a ghost? If it was, somebody was going to get their ass beat.

"Yo, Stocking, you still in there?"

"What do you want who…" she stopped talking and threw up into the toilet.

"Hey, you about done in there?" Panty yawned. "I gotta take a shit and my toilet's clogged. Come on, you've been in there for an hour already."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm sick, so get lost!" The younger sister threw up again as Panty opened the door.

"Holy shit. What the fuck is wrong with you? I bet it's all that fucking sugar you've been eating!" The blonde smirked. "But I bet that's not going to stop is it?"

"Shut the hell up!" The goth angel was about to punch her sister when she had barfed all over said sister.

"HOLY…YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU JUST THREW UP ON MY NEW SKIRT, YOU WHORE!" The older sister grabbed her sister and shook her back and forth, which turned out to be a bad idea. Stocking let out a large amount of barf all over her sister. "Ah! You bitch! How dare you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been shaking me!" She slipped her sister across the face. "Oh Kami-sama!"

She pushed away her sister and stuck her head into the toilet. Panty rubbed her chin. "Maybe Garterbelt'll let me use his bathroom."

"He's on vacation." Stocking moaned as she sat her head on the side of the toilet.

"What? Afro man's on vacation? Fuck yeah!" Panty did a little dance. "Hell yeah!"

"Oh my gosh, I think I need to go to a hospital. Panty, make yourself useful and drive me."

"What? Why should I? I got some fuckin' to do before he gets back."

"PANTY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR ELSE!" Stocking grabbed her sister's hair and pressed her sword up to her sister's neck.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, fine! Let me change first." The blonde angel sighed and left to change her clothes. 'Shit like this wouldn't happen if she stopped eating all that fucking junk food. Looks like its catching up to her.'

##########

"So where now, bitch?" Panty said as she drove their car down the road.

"To the hospital, duh!" Stocking said taking a bite of her pudding. "Hmmmm! Pudding!"

"What?! You're still fucking eating that shit! Hmph…and you call me the dumb one." Panty shook her head. "Come on, sis, you're supposed to be the smart one. Maybe it's the…"

"Don't say it! I know what you're about to say." The Goth girl styled her hair like her sister's and said in a perfect copy of her sister's voice, "'All that sweet shit is you're eating is probably the fucking reason you're sick. Remember that time with the ghost?' Yeah, I fucking remember and that was a ghost and its probably not even a ghost this time!"

"Hmph. Have it your way then." Panty sighed and continued driving while her sister continued to stuff her face. "By the way, if you gotta barf, then…"

Just before she could finish her sentence, the younger Anarchy sister threw up on the floor. "…stick your head out the car…damn it, Stocking! Now how I supposed to get this damned mess off of See-through?! Shit!"

"Oh be quiet. It's only a little bit." Stocking continued to eat her pudding. "Oh yeah! This stuff is delicious!"

"AND YOU'RE STILL EATING?!" The blonde angel made a face.

"Hell yeah, I'm still eating. This shit's too good to pass up."

"But can't you still taste that barf in your mouth?"

"Nope. The sugary sweetness from my pudding overcomes the taste. I guess you wouldn't understand it because you've had so many dicks in your mouth that your taste buds probably have rubbed off by now."

Panty rolled her eyes and continued driving, praying that her little sister wouldn't throw up on her next. Within a few minutes, the two Anarchy sisters arrived at the hospital. Inside, Stocking had to literally drag Panty down the hallway to keep her from flirting with and fucking the male staff.

"Come on, Panty!" Stocking growled as she pulled on her sister's arm to keep her from pouncing on a doctor who was supposed to be on his way to surgery. "Damn it. Can't I take you anywhere without you trying to fuck every dick you smell?!"

"Oh come on, Stocking. Let me have a little fun every now and then!" Panty folded her arms angry.

"You can after we find out what's wrong with me. Now sit down and wait or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm burning all your fucking underwear."

"Fine." Panty sat in a chair beside her sister.

A few minutes later, a female doctor, much to Panty's disappointment, came in. "Good afternoon, Miss…um…"

"Anarchy." finished Stocking, hugging her stuffed cat tightly.

"Okay Miss Anarchy, what seems to be the problem?"

"She's been barfin' all over the place and shit." Panty interrupted her sister before she could talk.

"Yeah…" Stocking slapped her sister on the back of her head. "…and I've also had cravings for shit I hate, like those nasty spicy burritos my sister likes it eat…

"So that was you! I blamed fucking Chuck for that shit!"

"…I've been throwing up, peeing a lot, and my boobs are kind of tender sometimes…"

"Do your ankles swell any?" asked the doctor write down something.

"Yeah!" Stocking took off her shoes and stockings and showed the woman her ankle. "It's been sore as hell for these past few weeks."

"I see." The doctor set down her clipboard and handed the goth angel a small plastic cup. "Please go into the bathroom and provide a urine sample."

"Okay." Stocking was a bit confused why the doctor wanted her pee, but decided to just go with it. After handing the woman her sample, the doctor left and didn't come back for some time.

"Damn, why is this taking so long?" Panty complained. "Man, I could be fucking right now! JEZ-US!"

"Shut up, whore. Instead of worrying about your damn hole, you should be worrying about me! What kind of sister are you?"

"Well it's your fault you're fucking sick, eating all that damn sweet shit."

"Sorry for the long wait. I have your results, Miss Anarchy." announced the doctor as she came in with Stocking's results.

"Well. What's wrong? Is it bad, is it good…am I going to die?" The goth angel hugged her cat even tighter, making the stuffed cat's eyes bug out and its tongue stick out.

"Don't worry. You're not sick or anything." the doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Anarchy. You're pregnant!"


End file.
